Heart of Fire and Darkness
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: This little piece of fan fiction is about Gandalf's battle with the Balrog, only it describes the Balrog's side of the story. I'm not expecting many compliments but feel free to read.


Title: Heart of Fire and Darkness  
Author: Drakena  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings copyright to J.R.R. Tolkien. I own nothing, but I sure wish I could own Balrog. *cackles*   
Author's Note: This is about Gandalf's battle with the Balrog, only from the Balrog's side of story. What? I find it important to show the villain's side of the story. I know some have done stories like this, but mine has more of a tragic ending. I just read the first two parts of the trilogy for the second time and I think both movies were great, so I will base this fiction on both book and film. I will start where the Balrog chases the Fellowship across the bridge of Khazad Dum.  
  
He leapt over the pit of fire, the flames reached up to him, touching his lava-rock hide. Being a demon of shadow and flame, he enjoyed the warm tickle. When his feet touched the ground, he saw the invaders to his home. The Balrog roared in anger, he hated filthy intruders, he would kill them all.  
  
The intruders, the Fellowship, ran across the narrow bridge over deep darkness. The Balrog stomped to the bridge to find that one of the intruders was in his path. An old man holding a sword and staff, his hair and bread long and silver, clad in grey robes, was standing at the centre of the bridge.  
  
The Balrog growled, the Orcs behind him cried out. He roared a challenge, but the old man stood in place.   
  
"You cannot pass!" the old man shouted. There was silence. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass! The dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udun. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass!"  
  
Snorting at the old man who tried to oppose him, the Balrog set one foot on the bridge. He spread his wings out as he stood at his full height; fire erupted from his rough, black hide. The Balrog pulled out his sword of fire and swung it down at the old man.  
  
The old man's sword clashed against the Balrog's flaming sword. The Balrog stepped back as his sword was shattered. He roared in anger, the fire within him was building up; he would not let this old man defeat him.  
  
"You cannot pass!" the old man shouted again.  
  
The Balrog leaped onto the bridge, he lashed his whip of fire out. He would not back down so quickly. First he would get the old man out of his way, then he would kill the other intruders.  
  
The old man smote the bridge with his staff, sending a crack through the stone. The staff broke in pieces.  
  
With one step, the bridge collapsed under the Balrog's weight. As he fell, the Balrog swung his whip upwards, if he was going to fall, he would take the intruder with him. The thongs of fire wrapped around the old man's knees, and the old man fell.  
  
"Fly you fools!" the old man shouted to the other intruders and slipped off the ruins of the bridge.  
  
Falling in the deep caverns of Khazad Dum, the Balrog tried flapping his wings to fly, but they could not catch the air. He tried to slow down his fall by grabbing the rocky walls with his claws, but his grip did not hold. He could see the old man, who was a wizard, was diving downwards with sword in hand.  
  
The wizard dived, grabbed and stabbed the Balrog in the neck with his sword.  
  
The Balrog roared in pain, the sword pierced his lava-rock hide, stinging his flesh. Lava like blood gushed out of the wound. Becoming even angrier, the Balrog emitted more fire, more smoke, and more heat to drive the wizard off, but the wizard still held on. Snarling, the Balrog lashed his whip and swiped his claws at the wizard. He felt another piercing pain as the wizard stabbed him in the shoulder, fire spouted out. The Balrog continued swiping his claws at the wizard. The wizard finally released his grip of the Balrog.  
  
After falling, spinning and slamming against the walls of the cavern, there was a large splash as the Balrog hit the cold water of the underground river. The Balrog hated water, it was cold, wet and he choked on it as he fell under the surface. Quickly, he climbed out of the water onto the shore. The fire of his mane was out, he felt so weak, curse that wizard for breaking the bridge!   
  
When he had shook off all the water, he could see the wizard coming after him. The Balrog growled, swung his tail to knock the wizard down, but the wizard jumped out of the way.  
  
"You have no chance!" the wizard shouted, holding his sword up high.  
  
The Balrog swiped his claws at the wizard again, his whip being useless without fire. The wizard sliced a deep cut in the Balrog's wrist. Knowing he was too weak from the water, the Balrog ran up a long stairway, the flame of his heart was dimming and he had to rekindle.  
  
"Come back here!" the wizard called out from behind.  
  
As he reached the top of the stairs, the Balrog saw an opening to the top of the mountain. The opening was wide enough for him to fit through; he could be rekindled in fresher air. With the spring of muscles in his legs, he leaped through the opening into the mists of the mountain. His feet landed in the snow, he spread out his wings, stood up high and swallowed a gulp of fresh air. When the air reached his lungs, the Balrog's eyes lit up a bright yellow, he roared as the fire of his mane rekindled, his heart of shadows and flame was beating strongly again.  
  
The Balrog turned around and snarled, the wizard had caught up with him. He swiped out his claws at the wizard, but his attack was blocked by the wizard's sword. Above them, lightning flashed electric blue in the cloudy sky, thunder echoed all around. A bolt of lightning struck the side of the mountain; the Balrog and the wizard were surrounded in smoke, steam and snow.  
  
Growling and snorting at the wizard, the Balrog clenched his clawed hands into fists, his tail swished from side to side, his wings spread outward, and he crouched down in a position, ready to strike. The fire within his heart was flaming, his magma like blood was pumping, flames erupted from his cracked rock-like hide, he wanted to kill this wizard with all his might.  
  
The wizard raised his sword and cried out as lightning struck the silver white blade. The Balrog could not stand the sight of the blade shining white with lighting, how much the cursed light stung his eyes.   
  
Spouting smoke from his nostrils with a snort, the Balrog emitted more fire and smoke from his hide, and he lunged toward the wizard with a mighty roar. He stretched out his claws as he reached out to sweep away the wizard's sword. As he moved in to attack, he felt the glowing white blade thrust into his chest.  
  
The Balrog roared in pain as the sword was driven through his chest and ribs, piercing his heart. He staggered back as the sword was pulled out, magma gushed out of the deep wound. The Balrog clutched the wound with one hand; he swayed and fell down the peak of the mountain. He tumbled down, slamming against the rocks on the side until he was flat on his back.  
  
He stared up into the grey, cloudy sky, gasping and moaning. His fire mane was smothering into smoke; the flames in his heart were dying. The Balrog knew he was going to die, after all the long years he lived through and death was least of his worries. He was in too much pain to move; his limbs felt like lead, his mind was spinning. As his heart of fire and darkness slowed to a stop, the Balrog let out a puff of smoke and closed his eyes. His fire like spirit left his body and his grave remained on the side of the mountain forever.  
  
The End.  
  
Ending Note: Yes, the ending sounded a little sad. What? I felt sorry for the Balrog when he died. Some people think that the Balrog is a big, mean monster, but I don't. I tried my best to give Balrog some feelings. Yeah, I am a silly weirdo. If you were a cranky demon and a bunch of strangers came into your home, you would be on a rampage too. ^_^   
  
Please leave a review; I will thank you for compliments but insults I will ignore. 


End file.
